Her Shining Knight
by EderNimrais
Summary: With the disappearance of Luana and no one around who was either capable of help or off on their own thing, Leonhardt is stuck having to find his missing friend in the middle of the night. Not the most ideal task for a disgraced noble to be in.


A disgraced noble sat on top of one of the many hills the sat at the base of the Kayastros Mountains on the west side of the,. He looked on to the descending sun which gave this world life and hope. In many ways, he didn't like the sight of the sun falling and the moon raising. One reason behind it is that if the sun represents life, then the moon, being it's opposite, represents death and darkness.

Leonhardt knew what the purpose of the moon was besides to have a source of light in the sky for nocturnal creatures but the thought of the thing still haunted him. The sun touched the horizon line of the land which told the man he should consider returning to camp before someone begins to worry.

He rose up from his little seat in the grass with his sword that has always been with him since day one of fighting. He looked at the blade of gold with puzzle. "No matter what happens to you, no matter how much punishment you take, you never show signs of weakening. Strange, everyone else at least has been through one weapon by now but you have stayed with me."

Leonhardt knew he was talking to himself, or rather at an inanimate object for that matter. Even though he has held the blade for what seemed like forever, he never truly understood it. Leo concluded that, despite letting chance be his judge, he would now tamper with the blade; if it wanted to show it's true power, it will.

* * *

The pitch-black sky showed no signs of changing as clouds covered every source of light above them. Leonhardt sat by himself in the wet, dew grass, watching the multiple activities before him. To the far right sat a sleeping Ellis in a sleeping bag while Borgnine stood only a few feet away from his master. His presence deterred anything that might want to awaken the sleeping beauty.

Winfield sat in a makeshift bar that the Syrium in rag-tag army made. If you consider him to even have a shread of humanity in him, Winfield was the only human to being drinking away while the majority of the rag tag band of Zerva's army filled the rest.

As of Zerva himself, Leo was told he and Fyuria were out scouting for anything in the perimeter which could prove a hindrance to their advance towards safety. The whereabouts of Vira-Lorr and Dyshana were unknown, but the latter is to be expected at times and the former is more than capable of protecting herself.

"Wait, then where is Luana?"

Leonhardt asked himself, not having been told where the female's current location is. His mind began to debate on the matter until it finally hit him to stop sitting on his butt and go look for the missing person. He rose up from his spot on the ground, catching the attention of the largest member of the group. Leo knew that going off in any one direction without an idea where his friend is would be a waste of time.

So, the man took to the nearby roads for any signs or sense of direction. He knew that his movement was a sign to Borgnine that something was off but he did offer his support for obvious reasons. Leonhardt walked on the worn down roads that consisted of the country side that they have been conversing for the past few days, looking for any signs of a missing damsel in distress.

After walking for five minutes, he came across a sign of small dance shoes pressed against the dirt road. What's more, paw prints which are much larger than the shoe prints ran along the road as well in large amounts. The genius he is, Leonhardt picked up his pace, following the tracks which began to show changes of stances.

Looking at the prints on the ground, coupled by his observations of Luana's style of fighting, he concluding these were hers. Coming to such an understand, he began to run forward in the increasing line of track. His search lead him off the road and back onto a forest where he noticed a small ledge leading off. The tracks ended here as he looked down at the bottom and saw a very large pack of wolves surround their prey.

More importantly, the prey was the female he has been searching. Leo looked to his sides and found the there was no way to safely make his way down to the bottom so only one option was available to him. This option was anything but brilliant; hell, Winfield would probably have come up with it if he was in Leonhardt's place.

The sound of a sword releasing from a sheath sounded in the air. Several beasts looked up as a knight with a white coat soar off the edge of the cliff and towards them. Luana looked up and saw someone flip in the air in mid-flight and saw a golden sword come crashing down on the skull of a wolf. She looked in ahead of herself and all she saw was a white coat, blonde hair and a sword swing out of a body with blood on it before blacking out.

Leonhardt heard a thud from behind him as he took a large backstep to see Luana having collapsed onto the ground. He looked at her and found the she was heavily injured with a good portion of her outfit cut up by claws. Leo returned his attention to the immediate threat as one wolf charged him, only to get decapitated by a swift slice.

He kicked the head away from him towards the head of the pack. This distraction allowed Leo to sling Luana onto his left shoulder with his left hand like a ragdoll while gripping the blade in his right. As the head stopped rolling, Leo jumped to a flat, stable boulder and saw three wolves leap after him. The lord kicked one in the gut and slash at another. One was able to get through the man and nearly bite at his neck.

Quickly thinking on the immediate priority, Leo threw his right hand out to get bitten. His voice roared out from the pain of sharp teeth puckering his flesh. He rammed his head the wolf's own cranium which caused the beast to loss its hold on his hand, only for Leo to kick it back. As the teeth came out of his hand, a surge of pain came out and he lost his gripping on the sword while his leverage was waning on Luana.

He stomped his right foot on the blade to stop it from sliding away from him. At the same time, he ran his left hand on Luana's back to help regain positioning with her on his shoulder. Moving his left hand downward, he retrieved the sword and placed it back on the sheath. Leo looked at his right hand and blood dripped from the exit points where the teeth landed. Grunting at the pain caused, He took a second to obverse his environment and found that a log was low enough for him to run up from two boulders up.

Using his well toned leg strength, Leo dashed to the right of towards another boulder as the wolves began to give chase. As he reached the second boulder, he kicked a stray wolf to cut him off away and reached the log. The man quickly began running up it but the piece of wood began to shake as Leo saw the wolves all piling on the end to bring down the log.

Leonhardt gritted his teach and ran as fast as his legs could let him up the log. He reached the end of it and repeatedly kicked the log until it began to roll downward, bringing rocks and other deadly forces with it to render the pack ineffective. Not wanting to test his luck, Leo quick made his way to the open road, far from the spot of conflict.

* * *

Darkness was all Luana saw as the feeling of being carried came over her. Slowly, the human girl opened her eyes and saw a dirt road. She looked up and saw that the road was leading onward with the night sky beginning to open up with stars. Both her arms were folded around something that she did not know and her leg folded with an arm holding her left leg up.

"Good to see you have awaken, Luana."

Luana recognized the voice and moved her head to the right and found it was Leonhardt. She looked around his neck and saw that both her hands were locked together to get herself held up. It was then she realized that she was being piggybacked on Leonhardt. She looked to his right hand and found it limp with blood running down in drips.

"Leo, you are bleeding." Luana exclaimed, shocked to see the sign of pain on his right hand.

"It is just a flesh wound, you are in worse condition. Do not worry about me, just get some rest." Leonhardt responded, not wanting the lady on his back to worry.

"But-"

"No buts, you need to rest up so you can heal properly. Do not worry about me, I will be fine."

Luana wanted to object to the logic but in her current state, she could not even more her body without ushering pain towards it. Ultimately, she submitted to the hero and placed her head gently next to his, acting like a cushion.

"_My knight in shining armor after all. Although, I think I prefer the white coat over the scary steel if it is Leo in it." _

Luana thought, remembering the first thing she said when she gazed her emerald eyes into his chocolate-brown ones in the Kushina Valley. He eyes returned back to the realm of nothingness as she drifted to sleep on the back of the person she loved.

* * *

**Author's Notes **– In case you are wondering, this was a request by someone. I still do these things, it's just that Lucrellia High has been my top priority in the writing deal of things. Overall, the story was an OK one I suppose, couldn't think of anything really good for these two since Luana isn't exactly a character I put much care into learning. Still, turned out alright I guess.


End file.
